Fireworks
by suburbs
Summary: Macy discovers that there are more than one kind of fireworks. JONAS. Kevin/Macy - sort of. Happy 4th!


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or Gershwin._

_A/N: Fourth of July isn't really a romantic holiday, but oh, well. And I wanted to listen to Schoolhouse Rock's Fireworks song while writing this, but silly Zune Marketplace didn't have it._

_Dedication: Loved-Invention and MissNata13. Just because._

Macy loved the Fourth of July; it was her favorite holiday. She loved the fact that there was no pressure – no costumes or presents or formal family dinners or romance involved. It was all about friends, food and family. Macy especially like that the holiday almost required spending time with a large group of people, not necessarily related to you. She loved her mom, but sometimes on holidays when it was just the two of them, she couldn't help feeling just a little bit lonely.

Plus, Fourth of July meant fireworks. Big, loud, lovely flowers in the sky that took her breath away and small, bright sparklers that made her feel like she was holding onto a star. She waited all year for the fireworks.

This year was especially exciting because she and her mom had been invited to the Malone's summer house, which just happened to be next door to the Lucas' second home. Or third home – she wasn't exactly sure. But either way, she was spending her favorite holiday with her favorite people.

She sighed happily as she sat on the edge of the dock waiting for the fireworks to begin. Stella had raved about the display launched over the lake for years, and Macy couldn't believe she was finally going to see it in person. Glancing around at her friends and family, she frowned as she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He doesn't like fireworks," Stella replied simply.

"Yeah. He never has. Mom says ever since he was a baby he's hated them," Joe said.

"Which is why we never have then at our shows," Nick added. "The promoter always suggests throwing them in when we play open-air venues, but Kevin flips."

"Oh," Macy said. She sat in silence, not paying any attention to the lively banter going on around her. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking of Kevin alone in his room. Glancing at the sky, she decided that she would just run in and see him before the show started.

As she hopped up from the dock and began to head up the hill, she heard Stella shout, "Macy, where are you going? The fireworks are going to start any minute."

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

Heading up the stairs, she began to worry that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What is he wanted his privacy? She hesitated in front of his half-opened door, knocking before pushing it open the rest of the way.

As she looked into the room, she saw him sprawled on his bed with his eyes closed and his Ipod next to him, the music audible all the way across the room. His face looked peaceful, and she almost turned and left him alone. He was obviously not sitting up here sulking or feeling left out. But then he opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

She waved.

He smiled at her and waved back before hitting pause.

"Hi, Mace," he said cheerfully. "What's up? Aren't the fireworks starting soon?"

She nodded. "I just thought I'd come see if you wanted to watch with me."

"That's sweet, but I'd rather just hang out here. I'm not a big fan of fireworks."

"Okay." She hesitated a moment before asking, "What're you listening to?"

He blushed a little before saying, "Rhapsody in Blue."

"I didn't know you liked classical music," Macy gushed, her fan girl side showing for just a moment. "And I've read most of the articles on you guys."

Kevin gave her a forced smile at this pronouncement. "I don't usually. It's just something I do on the Fourth of July. Sort of my own fireworks, I guess."

"Oh."

Macy stood in the middle of the room fidgeting, trying to decide if she should say something else or turn and walk away. He had just shared something really personal with her, and she wasn't sure how to react.

"Do you want to listen?"

Her eyes went wide at the invitation. "Sure," she said quickly, heading over to the bed. Kevin scooted over and made room for her next to him without sitting up. Biting her lip, she sat down and took the ear bud he offered her. She bent over and put it in her ear as he pushed play.

The music sounded familiar, but it didn't take long for her to realize she had only ever heard bits and pieces of the composition. She loved the way that it was classical but not. It was modern and interesting and drew her in.

"It's better if you lie down and close your eyes," Kevin finally said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, gesturing towards the space next to him.

He nodded and closed his eyes as he went back to his Fourth of July tradition. Smiling a little at how adorable he looked with his curls falling against the pillowcase, she settled next to him and closed her own eyes.

Macy lay quietly on the pillow next to Kevin with one of his ear buds in her ear, letting to the music wash over her. She could feel the heat radiating off him and could hear explosions somewhere in the background. The show must have started, but she didn't even think about getting up to see it. Then she felt Kevin's fingers brush against her skin as he gently took her hand in his.

And Macy felt sparks spread through her body that were far better than any fireworks.


End file.
